


The Ides of April

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Jim and Blair and taxes and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ides of April

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but to Pet Fly, UPN, Paramount, etc. All done in fun. No infringement meant upon any copyrights or trademarks.

Warning: Not beta'd. If the thought of a misspelled word, dangling participle, or run-on (runon?) sentence sends you running into the night screaming, hit the delete key. Mine's on the right side of my computer. Spelled d*e*l*e*t*e. Try it. It works. <EG> Also, sap alert!

Summary: A story about Jim and Blair.

Notes: I wrote this after someone on the list requested something a little lighthearted about Jim and Blair trying to deal with what the first part of this story deals with. <G> The story degenerates into sex, though. But isn't that why we're here? <Snerk!>

**The Ides of April**

by

Cynthia Selene

Blair Sandburg sat quietly on the couch, glasses perched at the end of his nose. His fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard of his laptop computer, his attention completely captured by the words upon the screen.

"Aaargh! No, no, no, no!" The snap of a pencil being broken in half was followed by a clatter as it sailed across the room, hitting the wall.

Blair looked up, his hair falling around his face. His attention was now rivited on his roommate, partner, best friend and lover, Jim Ellison, who sat at the table, immersed almost up to his elbows in a myriad of forms, instructions, receipts and scratch paper. Pushing his hair behind his ears, he softly said, "Ah. There goes house rule number 203, no writing instruments on the floor." He continued to watch as the man he loved ran both hands through his short hair, tugging viciously. As Jim removed his hands, Blair could swear that he saw a few of the short tufts fall to the floor. Oops. House rule number 415 just bit the dust. Blair shook his head, hoping that Jim would keep his hands out of his hair. After all, the older man just couldn't afford to lose any of the soft strands now standing at attention on his scalp. Blair continued watching as his lover wadded up a piece of paper and sent it flying in the general direction of the waste basket. Jim missed. So, there went house rule number 52, or was it 53?

Blair went back to work on his laptop; however, his eyes strayed intermittently to his friend, who now sat muttering under his breath, head in hands.

A steady litany of words came from Jim's mouth. "I know I followed directions. There's just *no* way. Why do they make these damned things so complicated? I can't believe it. These people are sadistic; they must go out of their way, chortling with glee, when they make up these forms and instructions. How do other people cope? It's enough to make me want to eat a bullet. I pay and pay, all the time. Is this the thanks I get? Maybe I should just go to St. Sebastian's. I wonder how I'd look in a monk's robe? Nope. They'd just find me and send me to jail. This is the thanks I get for trying to rid the city of criminals and keep the decent people safe. Maybe I could sell the loft? No way. Not in this market. Shit!"

Jim stood up suddenly, his arm sweeping across the table, sending piles of paper floating to the floor, along with pencils, erasers and a small hand-held calculator. A small bowl of popcorn that he'd been munching on earlier was also swept away. The bowl broke as it hit the floor, sending the small kernels of white dancing, jumping and rolling in all directions. He looked wildly around the room, desperation in his eyes.

Blair sighed. Setting aside his laptop, he stood up and crossed over to his forlorn looking roommate. "How come when I break house rule number 15 you yell and make me clean it up right away?" The only response he got from Jim was a growl that didn't sound in the least bit human. Swallowing hard, Blair had to tell himself that this was his friend, the love of his life. Jim would never hurt him. Never. As he looked up into the larger man's ice blue eyes cutting through him, though, it was all Blair could do not to turn away and run like the wind.

Taking a deep breath, Blair used his best Guide voice as he spoke to his Sentinel. "Jim. Come back to me, Jim. C'mon, Big Guy, you're making me a little nervous here. Dial it back, man. Push the anger and the frustration back. Dial down your emotions, Jim. C'mon, man, you're scaring me here."

Jim Ellison stood tall, looming over his smaller partner. The look he sent towards Blair would have withered a slab of concrete with its intensity. He stepped menacingly forward, then stopped as the voice, gentle and coaxing, finally reached him. As he came back to himself, his gaze softened as it met the deep ocean blue depths of the eyes of his lover and soul-mate.

"Ah, Jeez, Babe. I'm sorry. I just sorta lost it, there."

"Jim, outside of being stalked by serial killers, psychos and wannabes, I'm not sure I've ever seen you quite this upset over something so trivial in comparison."

"Trivial? Trivial! This is *NOT* trivial, Sandburg. According to these forms, I owe the Government $22,354.17!"

"Er, um, Jim. First of all, I don't think that's possible, man. Uh, could I look at the forms you've been working on?"

Jim smirked at his smaller friend. "Sure, Darwin. I've only been working on this for about 10 hours. Let's see you make it all better, now."

"Sarcasm does *not* become you, Jim. Look. I fill out forms all the time. Some of them are so convoluted, you'd think they were translated from ancient hieroglyphics. With the wrong translation. I know how to do this. Just give me the forms, your receipts and the instructions. However, *you* are straightening up that mess. Not me."

Blair sat at the table. He reached down, snagging the calculator, a couple of pencils and erasers, and the 1040 booklet. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited for his older friend to gather the papers that he needed.

Blushing slightly, Jim put the papers in some semblance of order and handed them to his young friend. Deciding he needed some downtime, he went to the couch, sat down and turned on the TV. He began to channel surf as Blair began to wade through the myriad of papers that had sent Jim's world into turmoil and chaos.

An hour and a half later, Blair crowed in triumph. "Jim, you're supposed to subtract line 35, not add it. Jeez, the same goes for line 37! No wonder you came up owing money. Let's see--subtracting, that gives us this, and then we look up on the tax table...now we've got this number...hmmm. Okay, subtracting, that gives us...*YES!*"

Wearily, Jim looked up at his partner's shining face and ear-splitting grin. A look of confusion crossed his handsome features.

Blair stood up, bouncing happily. "Jim, you don't owe any money. You've got a refund coming, man. $1,615.87 to be exact."

Jim looked incredulously at his young lover. Then a look of relief, followed by happiness spread across his features. He ran over to his mate; encircling Blair's waist with his arms, he swung his young guide around. "Baby, you're the best!"

Grinning cheekily at the older man, Blair retorted, "Isn't that what I'm always telling you, Ellison?"

In answer, Jim lowered Blair in his arms, until their lips were on an even level. Light blue eyes looked into deeper blue orbs, each man getting lost in the depths of the other's soul. Their mouths were only inches apart, their breath intermingled, until the background receded away, and they were the only two people left in the entire world.

Holding his slighter partner tightly, Jim captured the mouth of his soul's other half, the man he loved more than his life, or any other's, the only one that mattered. Mouths touched softly, gently and with a love that had it been a light source, would have blinded anyone within their vicinity. Then, Jim felt Blair's tongue licking at his lips, pushing, asking for admittance. He gave it willingly.

The tips of their tongues met, searing each with a jolt as powerful as a bolt of lightening. Each man licked, sucked and explored, their mouths became as one as their tongues met, tangled and intertwined. Finally, Jim drew back, out of breath.

"Blair, Babe, let's take this upstairs. I want you. Now. Need you. Have to have you. Feel myself in you, anchor myself in your body."

Looking at Jim, Blair's eyes became even darker with passion. "Yes, Jim. Need you in me. Need to ground myself with your body." With a strangled cry, Blair hugged Jim with all of his strength. "Gawds, Jim. I love you so much. So much that it almost frightens me, sometimes. When you're in me, I feel complete. It's like, I don't know...like you complete me, fill me with yourself as well as some of your very soul, your energy. That connection, that bond...it's like I'm a junkie who needs his fix, a fix that only you can give me." Whispering now, he added, "You complete me, Jim Ellison. Without you, I'm only half a man, half a person. Need you. Now."

With a cry that echoed from the depths of his soul, Jim Ellison hugged Blair to him, and they made their way to the staircase. Stopping occasionally to nip and suck at each other, they finally staggered into their bedroom. Each man hastily divested himself of his clothes, and then stood looking hungrily at the other.

Jim gently put his arms around his smaller companion, his hands roaming freely over his mate's back, massaging, rubbing, touching and exploring. His hands fell to the compact, rounded buttocks of his love, one hand cupped over each cheek, pulling him in tight to feel his own heat. With a groan torn from the bottom of his psyche, he pushed the younger man onto the bed and covered him with his body. As skin met skin, they each began an undulation that was as old as time herself. Their cocks rubbed, the friction causing each of them to shudder in response. As the pace picked up, each man lost in his own bliss, they came, their ejaculation shooting, spraying and intermingling between their bodies. Jim reached over to the table, plucking up a couple of wet wipes that were kept there. He gently cleaned their bodies. Now that each of their intense desires had been met, they could take their time, truly exploring each other's bodies, without having to worry about their initial heated craving.

Jim began with the exploration of his lover's face. His lips and tongue met the skin of his soulmate, licking and nipping. Reaching the ripe, full mouth, he began to plunder in earnest. Sucking at that succulent lower lip, he began to tongue around and finally inside the sweet, dark cavern. Blair groaned with a need as strong as his own, and his own tongue snaked and began to dance in a fiery duel with his partner's. Reluctantly, Jim left the moist opening, and moved to his lover's throat. His mouth moved down to Blair's Adam's apple, licking around and gently suctioning at the tiny nob. He then moved to the juncture of Blair's shoulder and throat, nipping and sucking, until he had left evidence of the love he felt for the man that lay writhing and moaning beneath him. Licking his way down to Blair's nipples, swirling around the cinnamon buds with his tongue, a groan was torn from his very essence. The beautiful nubs began to tighten from his love-making, and he began to suck on the left one diligently, pulling at the circle of metal that ran through his lover's flesh with his teeth. Beneath him, Blair began to buck and rock, pleading almost incoherently. "Jim, lover, please, need more, need you, uh...Gawds, more...please." Blair pushed his body upwards against the large, muscular frame that covered him. He snaked his arms around Jim's back, and seemed to press even closer, as though the motion could truly merge them, making them one person, one heart, one soul. "Jii...iiim!" Jim continued his assault on the wondrous body beneath him, licking around the heated flesh, sucking, snuffling, imprinting the younger man's scent and feel into his own mind. As his mouth fell to the groin, he buried his nose in the dark, moist curls that sprang from the skin. His tongue and mouth caught some of the fine hairs, tugging gently and suckling at the flesh underneath. Ignoring for now the proud cock that sprang long and thick from the depths of the wiry hairs, he moved his mouth to his lover's testicles, sucking and licking at first one, then the other. He took each into his mouth, pulling gently with the suction of his mouth, whirling his tongue around the sensitive skin, then leaving to give the other a working over. Beneath him, Blair's mutterings had now been reduced to groans and utterings that could not be called words, at least in any language that Jim was aware of.

Finally, he took pity upon his lover, and moved his mouth to where he just took in the soft head of his partner's cock. Tonguing the slit, he began to suck softly at this part of his heartmate, finally pulling the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the base. Jim then began to pull more of Blair's length into his mouth; as he reached about halfway on Blair's cock, he relaxed his throat, and took almost the entirety of Blair's hot flesh into himself. As Blair began to make even more heated and inarticulate mutters, Jim had to put his hands on Blair's hips to still the thrusting that the younger man wanted to make. Without missing a beat, he reached quickly over to the table and snagged a jar of lube. Greasing up his fingers, he then slipped the hand underneath his lover, and ran it up and down the crease that hid within its depths the little rosebud opening that he wished to explore. Finding it, he worked one finger into this private part of his other half, as he continued to bob his head, working the younger man's cock in and out of his mouth. With every other thrust, he softly scraped his teeth beneath Blair's hard shaft. Opening his throat even more, he took all of Blair's length within himself, and using his throat muscles, gently massaged the hard, weeping flesh. 

Blair continued to moan, making inarticulate mewls of pleasure as his larger partner's mouth and throat exercised his rock hard cock. By this time, Jim had worked a second finger into his most secret and private place; the two fingers working their way in and out of his body, rubbing and massaging, scissoring inside of him. He tried to impale himself even more upon those digits, but Jim's other hand on his hip held him steady. A feeling of indescribable pleasure and pain, beginning at the soles of his feet, worked it's way up his body. He needed release, and now. In anticipation, Jim's hand on his hip eased it's grip, and the young man began to rock his body back and forth, pushing his cock even further into Jim's mouth and throat, and then pulling back, as he fucked himself upon Jim's fingers in his body. With an almost feral cry, his body stiffened as his orgasm was ripped from his body. Wave upon wave of fluid was milked from his body, as Jim used his throat muscles to pull and coax every droplet his body was willing to emit. Then, Blair collapsed against the bed, his body completely spent, his mind full of disjointed and rambling thoughts. Sighs of pleasure issued from his lips as he pushed back into the softness of the mattress beneath him, barely even aware of where he was.

Looking down at the sated form of his friend, Jim quickly lubed up his cock. Licking his lips, he grabbed his lover's legs, and draped them over his shoulders. "Ready, baby?" Not waiting for a reply, he lined his hard and aching length against the ring of muscle that hid the part of his friend that he wanted to bury himself in. Pausing just for a second, he pushed the head of his cock past the rosebud opening, and then he took a deep breath, and thrust himself all the way up to the hilt inside of Blair's body. With a little yelp of surprise, pain and pleasure, Blair immediately became aware of his surroundings again. He shivered slightly as Jim looked possessively at him, growling beneath his breath, "You'd better be ready, Baby, 'cause I'm about to give you the fuck of your life. You're mine, and I'm yours. We're two and yet we're one. Hold on for a Helluva journey; I'm going to take you, possess you, imprint myself on you so much that whenever you think of the word pleasure, my image is going to be there."

Gulping, Blair looked up at his soulmate. Jim's eyes were almost black, dilated as they were by passion. His hands held his Guide's hips firmly, a grip that would surely leave bruises. But the love emanating from Jim was almost tangible, so thick and sweet that Blair could almost feel it reaching out and touching him. Blair's cock that had softened from his orgasm began to fill again, soon standing out from his body. His Sentinel, his love, his! Yes, they belonged to each other. "Give it to me, Big Guy. Show me how much you want me. Now. I'm ready, more than ready...need this, too. Now!"

With a hiss, Jim began to move. First, he simply rocked against the body beneath him, the body that he owned, the body that was willingly giving itself to him. His Blair, his! He picked up the rhythm, pulling himself almost all of the way out, until just the head of his hard length maintained contact with Blair; then he surged back into the body with a force that almost stole his breath away. The slap of his flesh meeting Blair's could be heard throughout the loft, a meeting of the two almost bruising in it's intensity. He pounded away at his willing Guide, and Blair began to strain to meet his thrusts. Feeling his impending orgasm, he stilled. He wanted this to last. He began a gentle rocking again, raising a protest from his partner. "Jim, please, need more, c'mon Big Guy, please...more, harder...fuck me...now!" But this was Jim's show; from a gentle rocking, he once again picked up the pace, revelling in the feel of the hot, tight passage that gripped his cock. Blair's body beneath him was pushing up against him as much as the smaller man could in his ungainly position. As the two once again reached the pinnacle, though, Jim slowed and stilled, wanting this to last a lifetime. Blair was sobbing and mewling beneath him, lost in the love-making, in the pleasure and pain that was inundating his body and soul. The smaller man's hands were grasping the sheets underneath him, twisting and turning the cloth in a white-knuckled grip. His Guide's head whipped from side to side, as he was lost in the maelstrom of their love-making. One word reached the Sentinel, uttered over and over in between the cries and moans..."Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim...."

Losing himself in the voice of his partner, the pleading that he heard there, Jim once again began his thrusting. Pushing and pulling himself into and out of his lover's body, he knew that Blair would be extremely sore, but he was soon lost. The thrusting was intense, the pounding into the smaller body almost brutal, and he almost zoned on the sensations that were beginning to pour through his body. Blair began to buck beneath him, screaming out his name in a voice so loud it almost deafened the Sentinel. "Jim!" The snug channel began to spasm, milking Jim's orgasm from him with an intensity he had never felt before. Jim thrust once, twice, three times into the fiery passage, screaming as he came, spurting his hot, white cream into the welcoming body that he loved so much. "Blair!" He fell boneless onto the smaller man, pushing himself off to the side slightly so that he would not crush the beloved creature that he covered.

Minutes went by, and nothing could be heard in the loft but the gasps of the two men as they tried to get their breaths back. Hugging Blair to him, Jim stroked the smaller body in a gesture filled with love. Blair pushed his head into the chest of his Sentinel, hiccuping slightly, tears slipping past his tightly closed lids. Running his thumbs lightly over Blair's face, Jim wiped the tears away, shushing him. "Shh, Baby, it's okay. I love you so much...it's hard for me to express, but you know that you are my life."

"As you are mine, Jim. That was...intense. I loved it, though. It..the fact that you feel that way about me...I...I felt it in the way you pounded into my body. Your love shined through, it..touched the very core of me. I, well, sometimes, knowing that you love me that much, I don't feel worthy. You are so wonderful; I love you so. Oh, Jim! Gawd, can't believe that I'm at a loss for words!"

"No words are necessary, Blair. The fact that you trust me so much, that you gave me your body like that, I, well, it's hard to believe that anyone could ever feel that much for me. I do know that there are no words to express the depth of my feelings for you." 

Jim gathered the smaller man more closely in his arms, knowing that he would protect to the death the life that he held. As Blair's breathing evened into the rhythm of sleep, he relaxed himself, and followed his Guide into a deep and dreamless slumber.

~~Finis~~


End file.
